I Don't Like You!
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Len Kagamine is the school's pop star and he expects everyone to drop down on their knees and love him. Oliver is new to this school and honestly, doesn't give a crap if he's famous or not. But knowing Len, he's not going to give up! Leniver pairing! Len x Oliver!
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: Hi! So this is a Len and Oliver fanfiction that I really wanted to write! I don't own any Vocaloids (sadly) and I never will! Anyways, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

Hi! My name is Oliver and I'm currently going to transfer into Vocaloid High! (Yes, I used this) But right now, I can't even find the class that I need to go to!

"Ahh, where to go, where to go?!" I was practically screaming at myself. Why did I say I didn't need help finding my classrooms when I obviously did?! I kept walking straight down a hallway, trying to find my calculus class but ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you okay?" I got up from the floor and lent a hand to the person that had fell.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." A guy with blonde hair and amazing red eyes looked up at me and took my offered hand.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before. If so, my name's Yohio." He got up and dusted himself off.

"I am new! And my name is Oliver, nice to meet you Yohio!" I gave him a bright smile.

"Ah! You dropped something!" He kneeled down and picked up a piece of paper and looked at it.

"You have calculus just like me! Are you lost? Follow me!" He handed me back my schedule, grabbed my hand, and took off. All I could say was that we ended up in calculus class in no time flat. Calculus is so boring. In all honesty, I have a thing for singing. But nobody has the time to hear me sing. But I probably sound horrible anyways. Calculus ended and Yohio was waiting for me outside the door.

"Come on Oliver! You're so slow!" Yohio told me while grinning.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know that right?"

"But it's nice to wait for a friend!" He patted me on the back. Friend! He said I was his friend! Yay! A friend on my first day!

"Oh, watch out, here comes Len." He spat out his name in disgust. I looked over to who he was referring to and saw a blond man surrounded by many girls and guys.

"Kyahh~! Len-kun! Be my boyfriend!" A girl had shrieked.

"Please, please. There's enough of me to go around." Len said with a smirk. I looked back at Yohio with a confused face. He noticed it and started explaining.

"You see, that guy over there is Len Kagamine. He and his sister, Rin Kagamine, are famous stars and are well known. But he expects everyone to drop down to his feet and please him. Unlike his sister, Rin is much nicer, and treats everyone the same. Please promise me that you won't be like other people and do as he says." Yohio explained to me. I nodded then looked at Len again. He looks so... normal though! I don't get why he's loved by everyone. I mean, if he gets to be loved then I should too right?

"Come on, let's go Yohio. If you don't like him then I see no reason to be around him." I took Yohio's hand and dragged him away.

"Wait, Oliver. Let me ask you a question. First of all, are you a girl or a boy? And second, how are you not like one of 'them'?" I stopped walking and looked at him. Seriously? He asked me if I was a girl or boy?

"I'm a boy, that should've been easy to figure out, and I just don't find Len Kagamine any different from any other person." He gave me a small 'oh' and continued walking with a smile. In the meantime, I found out that Yohio's and my schedule were the same! The rest of the periods were a bore and around came lunch. Yohio led me to the lunchroom and I got lunch with him. The lunch consisted of orange juice, mashed potatoes, and some kind of meat. I walked along with Yohio to a table but before I got there, I wasn't looking and bumped into someone, which landed into my tray being up in the air and then falling down on me. In result, my juice had spilled all over me, drenching my clothes and leaving me sticky and my mashed potatoes landed on my head and on my face, while my meat had landed on the other person. Everyone had their eyes on us.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I said to the man. Why am I such a klutz?

"Well, you better be!" The man answered to me. I was trying to be nice! I saw the person who I had stumbled upon was Len Kagamine.

"Oliver! Are you okay?" Yohio came over to me and helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think he is." I pointed to Len and he immediately tried to hold in his laughter.

"Uhh, I'm still on the ground if you hadn't noticed." Len said annoyed.

"Oh my gosh! Len-kun! Are you alright?" A girl with white hair and red eyes had said.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up, beautiful." He shot her a wink and she kyaahhed.

"Come on, let's go Oliver." Yohio took me to the bathroom.

"I'm all sticky. It feels weird to move around." I had an uncomfortable look on my face.

"You know you shouldn't say that. People would get the wrong image. Especially with all that 'cum' on your face." My face turned bright pink.

"C-cum!? You m-mean th-the potatoes, r-right?" I asked nervously. He laughed an took his finger and took some potato of my face and stuck it in his mouth.

"Yep, I mean the potatoes." He smirked at me and winked. I became a brighter pink.

"Wha-whatever! Do you have any extra shirts I could borrow?" I asked as I pouted at him.

"Yeah, just borrow this." He took off his sweater and gave it to me. I saw that he was wearing a muscle tank top and could see his well-toned arms. Then I looked at mine and pouted. Why can't I be muscular? I took the offered sweater and started to take off my shirt. I put on the sweater and looked looked at myself at the mirror. Hmm, not bad but not my taste. Too busy looking at myself, I didn't notice Yohio was looking at me the entire time. The bell had rung and I sighed. I didn't even get to eat! Whatever. I guess I just starve. The rest of the classes I was starving and uncomfortable as there was some extra food in my hair. I seemed to get most of the potatoes off myself but some were still stuck in my hair. The school had ended and I told Yohio not to wait for me as I had to do something before I left. He left first and a couple minuets later, after I was done with my duties, I headed out but only got stopped by the girl who was helping Len in the lunchroom.

"You know, you should get punished for what you did in the lunchroom." She gave me a sadistic smirk. I didn't want to confess it but she looked scary.

"P-punished?"

"Yes, little boy. What you did was unforgivable." She walked over to me and I could only walk back against the wall. Once she was up to me, she put each of her hands on the wall, trapping me in. I gulped.

"Wha-what are you going to do?!" I squeaked. She giggled.

"Just a punishment." She dug into her pocket and brought out a lighter. What was she doing with a lighter at school?! I closed my eyes tightly. Hopefully, this will be painless.

"Sukone Tei! Stop!" A man roared. The girl, known as Sukone, turned around and was shocked.

"L-len? What are you still doing here?" I opened my eyes and indeed did see Len.

"I can ask the same question! Now let go of him." Sukone did as told and let go of me. Len walked over to the both of us.

"Go Sukone." His words were harsh.

"B-but Len!" She was about to cry. I can see it.

"Go." He said and Sukone ran off crying.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He looked at me with worried eyes. I shook my head no and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Get away from Oliver!" I looked as to where the voice came from and I saw Yohio standing there with an angry expression.

"Why should I? I practically saved her from being a match! And why should I stay away? It's not like your her boyfriend!" Len told him.

"As a matter of fact, I am! Now get away from my _**girlfriend**_!" Wait, did he just say GIRLFRIEND?! I'm a boy for godsake! Len's eyes widened for a bit then stepped away. He laughed then left.Was it just me or did I hear him say, not for long? Yohio came running towards me.

"Jeez! I can't leave you alone, can I?" I nodded then remembered what he just called me.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" I shouted at him.

"Well I couldn't think of anything at that time and I didn't want him near you." He pouted.

"But I'm a guy!"

"Not anymore!" He laughed and grabbed my hand. He then took off and we left the school building. What did I get myself into?

* * *

PinkNinja: So... how was it? Reviews? Anything? I want to continue this but only if people actually read this!


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: Let's skip introductions and get going with the story!

* * *

**Yohio's P.O.V.**

I have to keep Oliver away from Len. Who knows how he'll make Oliver a part of his zombie fangirls? All I know is that I have to keep Oliver next to me at all times! Now where is he? Ah, there he is!

"Yo, Oliver!" I wave at him as I run over to him.

"Hi, Yohio!" He gives me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"So, let's get to class!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me along. I wonder what today would bring me. We get to class and take our seats, awaiting for another school day. I really just want to talk to Oliver when I get the chance. Something about him makes me jump (of joy of course). Uhhgg! I just want lunch to come by already!

"Yohio! Since you are clearly paying attention, can you solve x in this equation?" Oh crap. Quick, think of something!

"X is clearly..." I looked at the equation on the board. A note then appeared on my desk that said _x=25_ in neat handwriting. I'm pretty sure Oliver sent this to me. He sit's right next to me!

"25!" I shouted. The teacher looked at me suspiciously then preceded to teach. I looked over to my side and gave Oliver a grateful smile. He smiled back of course and returned to listen to teacher drone on abut finding x.

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Yohio's doing? It's almost lunch. I look over and notice that he's sleeping. This guy never learns does he? Ah well, lunch comes in 3.. 2 ..

"Alright class! Get your stuff and go!" The teacher hollers at us. I poke Yohio and he twitches but still doesn't get up. I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"Yohio~ If you wake up... I'll tickle you!" I whispered into his ear. Yohio immediately woke up.

"What's going on?" He said still in a daze.

"Come on, we have lunch!" I grabbed my stuff and ran off without him. I kept running until someone pulled me to the side and kept their hand on my mouth. WHO WAS THIS? By natural instinct I bit into the hand and the person let out a yelp.

"Was biting my hand necessary?" I know this voice!

"Len?"

"Yeah, it's me." He looked around then let me go and smiled at me.

"Can I ask as to why you kidnapped me?"

"Kidnapped? I prefer, borrowed. Also, Yohio's not around is he?"

"No..."

"Good, let's go. We're skipping school." Skipping.. school? Before I could say anything, he dragged me off outside the school building.

* * *

PinkNinja: I admit. This was probably the worst chapter I wrote. I'll make it longer in the next chapter! Forgive me!


	3. PinkNinja Has Important News

PinkNinja: I'm very sorry that I haven't been uploading chapters these past few days but it's because my computer is being very laggy lately. Until I get a new computer, this story will be on hold. I will however, try to write more, even on this computer (IF it works), but for the meantime, please wait. Again, this story will just be on hold for awhile. I'm not giving up. I just need a new computer! (If I can get one ;~;) I'm really sorry and I please hope that you can wait. Thank you if you can and for those who can't... Okay then.


End file.
